Burnt
by SouthernCookie
Summary: "My head," cried Naruto through his clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes "my head, it's killing me"
1. Chapter 1: Strike

Sorry for the length of the "short" story. tried making it as short as possible without reomoving any important bits or detail - short stories just arn't my style. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This is my first attmpt so any feed back would be welcome. Thank you :)

Naruto's head was pounding behind his eyes as he felt his knees giving way from beneath him. He fell to one knee, hands clutching his head, hand over ears,  
>"My head," cried Naruto through his clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes "my head, it's killing me" Naruto opened his eyes looking up for Sakura, who stood motionless before him, Naruto's eyes crying, tears of crimson.<p>

6 Months earlier.

"Quit complaining Naruto" Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were bounding through the trees' branches towards a small open field where they were to check out while on their mission.

"Argh, this is stupid. Why is grandma Tsunade sending us to a small field anyway?"  
>"Because," replied Sakura, annoyed "Lady Tsunade wanted us to check out a disturbance in that field" Naruto replied with an annoyed sound before continuing across the branches, hanging behind Sakura; Kakashi leading the way.<p>

Not long after the trees began to thin out and team 7 stopped themselves on a thick branch that had a clear view of most of the small field while also being hidden behind a thin selection of trees that aided to hide them from any potential threats.

Kakashi sat motionless, only his eyes flicking over the landscape in search of anything unusual. On the far end of the open field of grass to team 7 was a small steaming crater, only about a meter deep and 2 meter in diameter.

"That looks like the cause of the disturbance. Better go down and take a closer look for Tsunade. But remember, be careful" said Kakashi his eyes still focusing on the field.  
>"Why? Do you think something is wrong?" asked Sakura, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to see what Kakashi may have seen.<p>

"Not that I can see, but it never hurt just to be on the safe side" something in Kakashi's voice hinted a smile from behind his mask.

"Well," started Naruto, standing up on the branch "the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back to the Leaf" Sakura nodded in agreement and the three of them made their way over to the crater.

The crater was still surrounded by warm air. They stood on the edge of the crater, inspecting it. Kakashi pointed out scorch marks on the surrounding grass and in the centre of the crater, indentifying that it was a small explosion that had caused the disturbance in the field.

Light footsteps approached from behind them, causing Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to spin around all at once to face the on comers. It was two men; one very smart looking with clean fresh clothes, glasses and perfectly neat black hair, the other man was all bulk and muscle and had a shaved head. The two men stopped several meters away from the members of team 7, the smart looking man with a sly smile on his face.

"Thought we would have found_ you_ here" stated the smart looking man still smiling. Unsure of which member of team 7 the man was referring to Kakashi was the one to answer. "So, were you two the ones who set of the explosion here"  
>"Maybe" stated the larger man, chuckling to himself.<p>

"But of course it was only to draw _you_ out" finished the smarter looking man.

Sakura shifted her position, hand at the ready for her kunai; Naruto shifting and snarling at the pair of men.

"And which one of us is that?" asked Kakashi almost in a daring tone. The smarter looking man moved so quickly that he disappeared then reappeared right in front of Naruto, who had to take a step back to balance himself from the sudden surprise of the man being so close.

"This one" stated the smart looking man as he looked down upon Naruto, only an inch or two taller than him. Sakura reached for her kunai and Kakashi moved to react to but the man was still too quick as he grabbed Naruto's black collar and moved back to stand besides his partner, holding Naruto by him. Kakashi and Sakura made their move heading towards the two men. The smarter man released his grip on Naruto's collar and moved forward to block both Kakashi and Sakura's attack. Naruto went to move but the larger man wrapped his gloved hand around Naruto's throat, lifting him of the ground. Naruto struggled against the man's grip, but quickly loosed his energy to move as the man's glove absorbed Naruto's chakra and energy quicker than he could replace, rendering him helpless in seconds. He could hear Kakashi and Sakura frantically battling to get to him, even as he struggled for air and his vision blurred and faded to dark, he could still hear them fighting before even his hearing faded to nothing and all was dark.

"What!" exclaimed Tsunade, slapping her fists against her desk

"Yes. It appears that the explosion in the field was only a diversion to get to Naruto" stated Kakashi

Tsunade scolded at the wall before asking "Were they a part of the Akatsuki?"

"No they didn't appear to be involved with them at all" Tsunade continued her scolding at the wall before turning to face Sakura who was staring down at the floor lost in her miserable thoughts. She turned her attention back to Kakashi, "send a team of anbu black ops to pick up the trail. Then I want you and Sakura to remain here till they return"

Naruto heard the echo of vacant halls and the feel of cold cement on his face before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could only just make out the dark shapes of his surroundings. A room made of cement, a pathetic excuse for a bed in the corner and the metal bars along one wall that made up the bars of his cell. He tried to sit up but found his body unresponsive, the cold on his face spreading along his body.

"Don't bother" came a girl's voice, simular age to him; "they gave you with a paralysis drug" Naruto looked to where the voice was coming from. The girl was leaning against the bars outside of his cell. Before Naruto could respond she walked away and out a door that lead to a lit hallway. As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting he saw that lining the narrow walk way outside his cell bars were numerous cells on either side of the walk way and simular silhouettes of other prisoners. Lights flicked on along the prison passage way, blinding him for a moment. A pair of men in white coats approached him, lifting him to his feet and dragging him out of his cell and down the lit hallway outside the prison room so that his toes scrapped along the concrete floors. He tried to move, to fight or escape, but his body would not obey him anymore than a twitch.

Eventually his toes were scraping against a smoother surface, tiles. He lifted his head as much as he could to examine the room. The small room was completely covered in white tiles, an elevated bare bed in the centre of the room, small metal cabinet unit and the far wall containing a large window which viewed another room that had seats facing the window; a viewing area. The room smelt of strange scents that Naruto had never smelt before, his mind was slow to work; the room looked very familiar like the village's hospital rooms only smaller and more menacing. The two men in coats laid Naruto on the bare bed. As they turned their backs on him to search through their cabinet Naruto tried to force his body to move, but still he couldn't, only managing to move his head or barley clench a fist. One of the men turned back around and hovered above Naruto with a needle filled with clear liquid, closing in on Naruto's eye.

"News my Lady!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly as she burst into Tsunade's offices, shortly followed by Kakashi.

"Yes" replied Tsunade, "The team of anbu black ops returned last night." She paused, placing one hand within the other and resting her head atop of them before continuing "Seems Naruto was taken to a small building complex hidden within a forest by the border line of the Land of Rain. You both will leave immediately with a member of the anbu black ops team who discovered the hideout"

"Yes my Lady" replied Sakura bowing in respect and hurriedly rushing out to get prepared, desperate to reach Naruto.

"Kakashi," continued Tsunade "When on this mission, you are to observe before rushing in. Got it?" Kakashi nodded in response "Something doesn't seem right about this place so be careful" and with that Kakashi left to prepare.

Meeting at the main entrance Sakura approached Kakashi and a stranger, who must have been the member from the anbu black ops team. The man introduced himself as Akame. He was the same height as Kakashi, with dark brown short hair and a small scare beneath his jaw line.

Not long after the three of them set off, Akame leading the way. They reached the small field where Naruto had been taken, Sakura staring down the crater in the field as they passed through to the other side and continued on their continued on their way. Several hours past before they came to a stop.

"We will rest here a while" stated Akame, without looking at either Sakura or Kakashi; instead surveying the tree the surrounded them.

"Wait, what about Naruto, we should just –"

"Sakura," started Kakashi, stopping her, "we don't know what is ahead of us. We couldn't get past that man to even get to Naruto, let along if there are more skilled ninja like him in the building complex" Sakura stayed silent, watching a leaf blow past her feet in a breeze.

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice was close to a whisper as he spoke, waking Sakura from her growing night mare, "we're leaving here soon" and not long afterwards they were packed and setting off along the tree branches again. Akame stopped on a branch ahead of them and silently lifted his hand, letting Kakashi and Sakura know to stop. The three of them perched on the branch of the tree looking down upon a small clearing with a two story grey building in the centre. The building looked old, yet new at the same time, its windows were barred and several ninja stood guard over the complex.

"We're going to need a plan" stated Sakura, watching the guards.

"Yes," replied Akame, pausing to think for a moment "I say you and Kakashi infiltrate the complex and find Naruto while I keep the guards occupied. That is if it is alright with the both of you?" Sakura and Kakashi glanced at one another before nodding in agreement.

Akame perched on an open spaced tree and threw a kunai towards the nearest guard, missing his target on purpose. The guard flinched before focusing on where the kunai had come from, he immediately saw Akame and called for the other guards, all of them converging towards Akame, who rose to his feet ready to counter attack.

With the guards focusing on only one end of the complex, Kakashi and Sakura slipped through an unguarded door and inside. The floor and walls were made of concrete, the passage way lit by scattered lights and several hallways leading off to other ends of the building. Kakashi checked the way was clear before turning into one of the we're here" she nodded before turning another into another connecting hallway, opposite Kakashi's hallway and headed down it as quickly as she could without making too much noise.

She paused and crept into the first door along the hallway, entering a small room with chairs opposite a window that viewed into another room. Sakura moved further into the room to peer through the window. The room through the window was all white with tiles and a bed in the centre. On the bed was a teenage boy with red hair. He was strapped down against the bed, a cloth in his mouth to stop him from yelling. Surrounding the boy were several men with glasses and white coats, poking needles into the poor boy, who squirmed in an attempt to escape.

The door to the room creaked close; Sakura reaching for a kunai and turning to face the door. A girl, about the same age as her was standing between her and the door, long brown hair to her shoulders, and a sly smile on her face.

"Don't bother. That's what I told your friend, but he didn't listen" said the girl, still smiling.

"What?" asked Sakura, frustration growing inside her as she realised the girl was mocking her.

"Your friend, you know the one you came here to save?"

"Yeah, I know him" replied Sakura gritting her teeth

"Well, you see, I told him not to bother escaping. And now I'm telling you not to bother trying to _save_ him" Sakura raised her kunai to eye level and shifted her posture in preparation to attack. As she lunged forward the girl simply stepped to the side and slid her hand with surprising speed along Sakura's side leaving lines of blood behind. The wound was not deep or serious, only a scratch. She turned to face the girl again, ready for another lunge, the girl lifted her blood covered fingers to inspect before giving a smile, her canine teeth longer than normal. The girl saw that Sakura had noticed her irregular teeth and purposely lightly bit down on her lower lip with one of her teeth, piercing the skin so a thin line of blood ran down to her chin, before licking it clean again.

Sakura was infuriated, the girl mocking her more. She lunged again, this time the girl jumping into the air and landing the back of her heel against Sakura's head, sending her to the cold ground before her vision faded to nothing.

Naruto sat in his cell, able to move his body now. After having a needle go through his eye he was relieved to find that his eye sight was still alright, but behind his eyes he could feel the oncoming grind of a headache, its intensity increasing by the second.

"I have a surprise for you" stated the brown haired girl with the sharp teeth and claws, Shiri "and I think you'll like it" Naruto didn't have to look at her to hear her sly smile in her tone. He didn't want to play her annoying mind games right now; he just wanted her to go away, along with his growing headache. But Shiri continued anyway, "A friend of yours" That caught Naruto's attention now, realising that someone from the Leaf must have found their way here. Panic gripped Naruto, he knew what all these injections were for, what they do and what the horrid treatment does to a person's mind and he didn't want that happening to one of his friends. Shiri disliked Naruto's silence so she spoke to cause a reaction from him, "your friend should be arriving to one of these cells soon"

"Who?" exclaimed Naruto, knowing what happens to people who are in these cells.

"Oh, I don't know," Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to focus on Shiri and not his painful headache "some girl with pink hair" his panic increase as he realised it was Sakura who had come for him, but he couldn't allow any of these things to happen to her, no way.

"Don't. Don't you dare hurt her" he gritted his teeth further, the pain becoming too much.

"Oh, so she does mean something to you, well in that case we better get her prepared so she can join you" Shiri finished with a amused _humph_ sound.

"No" cried Naruto, desperate.

"Well," started Shiri, dragging the word, pretending to be in thought "we could always make a deal"

"What sort of deal?" Naruto glanced up at her, his eyes hard, every movement shaking his body with pain from his head.

"How about this? If you stay here without any funny business and agree to take the _treatment_, then maybe Master will let your friend and her companions leave without harm" she paused, waiting for his answer. Naruto sat silent for a moment trying to think, his headache only making harder for him to concentrate. He didn't want to agree with this treatment, he knew what it did, but if he didn't agree it was still going to happen to him and to Sakura as well.

"Okay" said Naruto, his voice flat, "But let me see her first" Shiri nodded her head in agreement, her smile faded. She pulled out a key and unlocked Naruto's cell, moving over to him.

"I'm sorry for all this Naruto." She sounded sincere, "She is in the cell in the room across from the hallway" and with that she left. Naruto slowly got to his feet, every movement sending new waves of pain rippling through his head. He entered the narrow passageway, walked out into the lit hallway and straight across to the second room of cells till he found Sakura's and sat by her cell, waiting for her.

Sakura sat with her knees to her chest as she sat in her cell. Wondering where Naruto was. She had looked as best she could from her cell to the other cells, but found it hard to make out people through the dim light.

"Sakura?" said a familiar voice from the other side of her cell bars. A dark silhouette sat leaning against the cement wall just outside her cell in the narrow passageway. The voice sounded tired, sad and weak.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura in response, hoping. The silhouette's head lifted, peering up at the cement ceiling as he spoke.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto without moving. Sakura quickly moved to the corner of her cell closest to where Naruto sat, pressing her face against the bars. He turned his head to make eye contact with her, his eyes both tired and sad.

"Kakashi and I came to get you" Naruto didn't respond, "Naruto, if you're not in a cell then why haven't you left?"

"I'm staying here"

"What? Why?"

"Because by staying here, they will let you go" Sakura froze from his words, "I don't want _this_ happening to you" he lowered his head, staring at the floor.

Sakura's voice became quiet and emotionless as she asked, "and what exactly is it they are doing to you?" she was unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They," he paused, thinking of how to explain it; "they take people and change them" Sakura was silent, waiting for Naruto to continue, "They control them. This _treatment _they give messes with your head. They take away the memories that make you, _you. _It's hard to explain" he looked at her again, his eyes unbearably sad.

"But, then why would you agree to stay here, come back with me –"

"No. I can't. If I do they will only hurt you next" Shiri entered the narrow passageway then and opened Sakura's cell so that she could exit her cell.

"Sakura, you see, Naruto is like me now. He is no more than a prisoner here" It was the first time Shiri spoke without a smile on her face.

A tear ran down Sakura's face as she glanced between Shiri and Naruto, both looking sad and tired. Sakura walked over to face Naruto, staring at his eyes as he started back, not wanting to believe what they were telling her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, not wanting to leave without him. Naruto hugged her in return, holding her close for the last time.

Shiri then lead them both to a door that lead out to the open. Kakashi and Akame were there, on their knees with their hands held behind their backs and the enemy standing close behind them. Shiri, Naruto and Sakura standing before them. Shiri ordered the guards to release Kakashi and Akame, who stood opposite them waiting for the outcome to become clear to them. Naruto pushed Sakura lightly on her back towards Kakashi, encouraging her to go to them and to leave him. She turned to face Naruto, her eyes full of panic and sadness. Naruto spoke quietly so only Sakura could hear, "I'm so sorry Sakura, but I want you to go with them and not to come back" he attempted another sweet fake smile, which only made Sakura sadder. Naruto gave her another push forward, this time Sakura taking a step forward, pausing, then reluctantly continuing the rest of the way to Kakashi, crying. Kakashi reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, still trying to make sense of what was happening.

Kakashi, Sakura and Akame didn't move for a long moment, watching Naruto. Shiri returned inside the building leaving Naruto outside. He stared at all of them with his sad eyes before slowly turning and heading towards the door.

"Please Naruto!" cried Sakura, taking a step forward. Naruto stopped, keeping his back to them, not wanting to show them his tears. "Please Naruto, come with us" Naruto shook his head slowly in reply before continuing to the door and inside the building without looking back.

6 Months later

Sakura entered Tsunade's office. She had been summoned for a mission. Neji and Kakashi were both already with Tsunade, obviously chosen to be the other members of the make shift team and Kakashi as the team leader.

"Sakura, good you are here" commented Lady Tsunade, hands folded beneath her chin and her gaze hard. "Sakura and Kakashi, you two have been selected specifically for this mission due to your knowledge of Naruto," immediately Sakura knew that this mission was to include Naruto, who last she saw, had left her in an effort to protect her. Tsunade continued, "And due to your team being down one, no, two members since Sasuke, Neji has been chosen to fill in with your team during this mission. Now, I have been notified through several reports from several villages throughout the Land of Fire, and even across the border, that Naruto has been causing some trouble."

"If I may ask my Lady, what sort of trouble?" asked Kakashi, a question that was also on Sakura's mind.

"Particularly assassinations, which, to what extent I do not know. But we have been given word that Naruto is to be heading for a small village to the west of here, near the border. Your mission is to find him and to stop him."

"Stop him?" It was Sakura who asked this time, her voice raised "What do you mean by stop?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "you know what I mean Sakura. Naruto has become dangerous. If you wish you can try to talk him out of it or even bring him back here, but if that does not work your team must do what is necessary" Sakura fell silent and looked off to her side, not wanting to think of what might lie ahead in this mission. She was happy to have a chance to see Naruto again, but also scared. Tsunade further explained their destination; the three of them remaining silent.

It wasn't long after Kakashi, Neji and Sakura set off to the west of the village. After a days and a half trip they reached the quiet village. Naruto was estimated to reach the village within the day so the team spent their time quickly setting up residence in a local motel. Their room contained a small kitchen and bathroom, a small living area with a window overlooking the village's main road and a large bedroom with an elevated bed platform with three separate mattresses for them. The three of them spent the remaining light hours of the day observing the village for any sign of Naruto, all of them connected by wireless communication collars.

The day past and without any sign of Naruto, leaving Sakura feeling disappointed. She so badly wanted to see Naruto again, to convince him to come back to the Leaf with them, but she was also relieved that he hadn't shown as she was fearful of what changes must have occurred to him to cause him to attack people as Tsunade had explained. She wasn't sure if she wanted her image of Naruto being ripped apart due to his 'new' self.

The second day arrived and again the three of them separated to watch over the village with their communication devices. The sun rose and fell and again with no sign of Naruto. Kakashi had announced that they were to return to their room for the night.

On the way back Sakura heard a scream from the close forest. Instinctively she pulled out a kunai and entered the forest, slowing her pace as she reached the source of the scream. She hid behind a tree trunk as she surveyed the area. A young adult male was on his knees begging to not be killed, blood dripping from his mouth and his body covered in dirt and scratches. A familiar figure entered Sakura's line of sight as Shiri approached the man, grabbing him by his shirt collar and lifting him off the ground and holding him in the air, his feet several inches off the ground.

Beside Shiri appeared Naruto.

He looked the same as he always had, his same orange and black clothes, the same blond spiked hair; the only difference being his missing ninja headband. Sakura felt a pain in her chest, she wanted to call out to him, but knew best not too. Instead she whispered through her communication device to Kakashi and Neji telling them her location and that she had found Naruto.  
>"Good work Sakura," came Kakashi's voice through her earphone "just stay put, we will be there very soon. Whatever you do don't let him know you are there yet, we don't know what he might do"<p>

Sakura remained behind the tree, watching as Naruto and Shiri held the pleading man. The man still begged for his life to them Shiri responding with an amused smile; Naruto looking serious, stern and cautious. Shiri lifted a single sharp finger to the man's throat and slicing along it; his body going limp as his blood fell to the floor. She then released her grip and let his body fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura, leaving her position from behind the tree and to the man's lifeless body on the ground. She checked for a pulse, her hand becoming covered in his blood, but to no luck. He was already dead. Sakura stood up straight and turned to face Shiri and Naruto who stared back at her in silence.

"Why," started Sakura, her voice shaky "why would you Naruto?" Naruto didn't respond but only started at her in silence. Shiri lowered her posture bearing her pointed teeth, ready if Sakura was to attack.

"Because it was our mission" replied Naruto slowly, his voice flat and emotionless, not what Sakura expected from him. She thought that he would be surprised or upset or happy to have seen her, but then her memory went back to when he had talked to her in her cell _"They take away the memories that make you, you."._ It then occurred to her that if Naruto had been exposed to this _treatment_ that he may not even remember her.

"Naruto?" Sakura was surprised as her voice began to shake "do you remember me?" Naruto remained silent, just staring at this strange girl in front of him, "Naruto, what is my name?" When he still remained silent she couldn't contain her emotion anymore, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Naruto, please, what is my name? Tell me my name" desperate Sakura took a step forward, Shiri quickly stepping in front to protect Naruto, grasping Sakura round her neck and lifting her with surprising strength above the ground. Sakura struggled for air, but refused to remove her eyes from Naruto's who started vacantly back at her.

"Shiri" at the sound of her name she turned her head to face Naruto as he spoke, ordering her in a slow calm voice, "release her" he then looked away, unable to continue looking at the strange girl. Sakura's breath caught. Maybe Naruto had looked away from her because he recognised her.

"But why?" asked Shiri with a snarl.

"She is not our target. There is not reason to kill her" Naruto turned his back to Shiri and Sakura and began to walk off into the woods. Shiri, dropping Sakura hard to the ground and quickly followed after Naruto.

Sakura quickly regained her breath just as Kakashi and Neji arrived. After explaining what had happened the team decided that after packing up and returning the man's body to the village they would go after Naruto and Shiri and not long after they set off into the woods following Naruto's trail. The three of them desperately followed the trail all through the night and the next day, but with no luck of gaining any ground on them. The team reluctantly stopped to camp for the night, needing the rest.

Sakura slept lightly that night. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to continue in hopes of reaching Naruto again. A rustle awoke her with a start; looking around the camp she saw a figure leaving the camp site. Checking it wasn't Neji or Kakashi, she left after the figure on her own. She was hoping the figure wasn't Shiri, who seemed intent on killing her despite Naruto's orders. She could see the dark silhouette of the figure up ahead through the dim moonlight breaking through the leaves. The figure ahead had stopped. Standing with his back to her, was Naruto. He didn't' move as she approached, he stood perfectly still staring down at the ground till she stood in front of him. He lifted his head slowly till he made eye contact with her. His eyes were different to earlier, his eyes showed confusion and interest in Sakura.

"Naruto?" said Sakura softly, almost a whisper in the night.

"I don't," his eyes took on a more sad expression, his voice flat "I don't remember your name" Sakura didn't want to hear his words.

"Then why are you here?" she wanted to scream her question at him, but he seemed so fragile that she thought if she raised her voice beyond a whisper he might flee like a frightened deer.

"Because I want to know. You know my name I want to know why or how you do and why it is so important to you that I know yours" his eyes were no longer sad but curious.

"Where is Shiri?" asked Sakura suddenly cautious, that this encounter with Naruto was too good to be true.

"Not here" It wasn't a full enough answer for her but she continued anyway, not wanting to waste precious time.

"I know your name because we were good friends."

"Then, if we were such good friends, why have I forgotten your name?"

Before Sakura could answer she heard her name being called out from the direction of the camp site. Kakashi was awake and wondering where she had gone, it wouldn't be long till he found her and Naruto, but she didn't want him to come over to where she was, she wanted it to be just her and Naruto. Naruto didn't move he kept his eyes fixed on Sakura even as she looked beyond him to where Kakashi's voice was coming from; he still didn't remove his gaze. He grabbed a light grip around one of Sakura's wrists, not wanting her to go just yet. Surprised by his sudden touch she looked back up at him and realising that he was still waiting for her answer.

"You forgot because of the way you are now" Naruto stared at her eyes, trying to understand what she meant.

Looking away Naruto spoke, for the first time, sounding ashamed, "I'm not the same am I?"

"No"

"Was I better before?"

"Yes, so much better Naruto" she lifted a hand to reach out to Naruto but paused, Naruto paying no attention to her hand hanging in the air only an inch from the side of his face.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice called again, this time closer. Sakura's heart began to race; she didn't want Kakashi to find her and Naruto. Naruto saw Sakura's faint panic in Kakashi's approach. This time he grasped both her wrists, holding eye contact with her.

"Why is it so important for me to remember your name?" he asked slowly

"Because I hope that if you do, your memories will come back and you will be _you_ again"

"And what if I don't remember?"

"Sakura?" asked Kakashi, surprised and finding Naruto and Sakura together.

"Uh, Kakashi, I –"started Sakura but paused as Naruto moved to face Kakashi and his back to Sakura.

"Naruto?" Kakashi sounded astonished as though he wasn't completely sure it was Naruto.

Having been interrupted Naruto went to leave before turning to face Sakura over his shoulder." I will try to remember." Then he ran off into the night. Sakura's chest ached from watching him leave yet again.

Neji was awake when Kakashi and Sakura returned to their camp site. Sakura explained to Neji and Kakashi Naruto and her conversation.

"It seems," stated Neji "that he _wants_ to remember. He somehow knows that he is different and that he isn't complete" Neji always had spoken wise words that somehow made everything make sense. "The questions he was asking you," continued Neji "he knows or feels that you, Sakura, knows him well enough for you to help him remember" Sakura nodded, agreeing that that did seem to be the case with Naruto.

"I remember" stated Sakura "that when Naruto and Shiri talked to me back at the building complex, that even Shiri was like that. She stated that Naruto and she were prisoners despite their freedom"

"Hmm, that does make sense." Sakura looked up at Kakashi waiting to hear his input, "It seems that Shiri also has that empty feeling that she is not complete and that she understands that, but does what she is ordered to do anyway" Neji and Sakura sat in silent agreement. "This is good though," he continued, "Naruto wants to know. So he may seek you out again Sakura. We may not have to search for him if he is to come to us."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Sakura "Tsunade wanted us to stop the assassination, but we didn't. Do we stay at wait for Naruto or do we go back to the Leaf?" Kakashi paused for a moment, thinking her question over and the possibilities.

It was Neji who answered, "Best we return to the Leaf. If Naruto really does want to seek you out he will follow. Think about it. You are always in the Leaf or around the Leaf unless you're on a mission. Naruto is always moving. It is much easier for both parties for him to find you."

Returning to the village, Tsunade wasn't very happy with the results of their mission, yet she was intrigued by Naruto's encounter.

"Alright Sakura, from now on you will only be giving certain missions. You will only be given missions that occur close to the village or ones that involve Naruto. That way movements are limited to him coming to you or you going to him. I'd rather not dally time if he was to come here and for you to be on a mission elsewhere"

"Yes my Lady" responded Sakura, bowing in respect. And with that she was dismissed. Only taking on simple, close missions till she meets Naruto again.

Several weeks past before Naruto appeared again.

Sakura had been out late for dinner as a team with Kakashi. Not that they were much of a team without Sasuke and Naruto. They left the restaurant late and went their separate ways. The streets were dark and vacant this time of the night. The only soul being a slinky cat sitting on a fence. Sakura slowed her pace till her footsteps were silent, she could feel that someone was near; a potential threat. Naruto stepped out from a side street and stood there, till Sakura had reached him. She was surprised to see him in the Leaf, but didn't show her surprise on her face. Instead she continued walking. She walked past him, picking up back to her usual pace now that she knew that the person she had sensed was only Naruto. Naruto turned and followed her as she walked, hanging several meters back.

She walked past her house without hesitation, Naruto still following her. She knew that he would follow her till someone noticed him or until she stopped. She knew exactly where to take him.

She stopped at a door and turned the handle, the door having always been unlocked. She entered the room, leaving the door open for Naruto, who didn't bother closing the door behind him. The small living area and kitchen was dark and dusty smelling from being vacant fro to long. She went through into another room, this one containing a bed. She stood beside the bed, Naruto stopping in the door way to the bedroom, waiting for her to react.

Sakura slowly turned to face him. His hair seeming faded in the low light. His body was relaxed and his face vacant and emotionless.

"I still don't remember" he stated, his eyes intent on her reaction.

Sakura sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I felt I should" the reply confused Sakura. In Naruto's state he had never acted without an actual reason. When Sakura didn't reply Naruto tried again, "Because I feel I should know your name, but I can't make it out"

"Can't you just guess?"

"I can't guess when I have nothing to start with" Sakura looked down at the polished wood that made up Naruto's bedrooms floor. She looked over to the bedside table to wear Naruto had kept a photo of team 7. Sakura stood in the middle; Sasuke to her right and Naruto on her left; Kakashi standing behind them. Naruto followed her eyesight. Curious he stepped forward and picked up the photo frame staring deep into the photograph. Sakura held her breath.

Naruto, still holding the photo, then sat down beside Sakura on the bed. He peered at the photo for a long several minutes before speaking again, eyes fixed to the photo "That's me?" he pointed a finger at the young Naruto in the photo.

Sakura didn't reply, but watched him look at his younger self. He studied it for several more minutes. "And that is you" this time it wasn't a question. He pointed a finger at Sakura's happy face in the picture. Sakura nodded even though he wasn't looking at her to see it. She worried that if she spoke it would ruin his thoughts that might be getting somewhere.

He lowered the photo and turned to look at Sakura, who peered back at him, secretly hoping something would happen. He then returned his gaze to the picture. Sakura breathed deeply, disappointed that nothing seemed to have occurred. Her attention was directed back to him after a faint _drip_ noise. Peering down at the photo she could see a single drip of liquid slowly making it's way down the picture. Astonished Sakura returned her gaze to Naruto who sat slumped on the bed, bent over the photo, not looking at her. She sat motionless, waiting.

"I'm so sorry Sakura" Naruto's voice was shaky with sadness, the first emotion she had heard in his voice since his _treatment_. Naruto continued to cry silently, his tears falling on the photo. He never looked up at her, not wanting to show his face. Sakura slid closer to him on the bed and warpped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

Beneath her touch Sakura could feel Naruto's body shaking slightly, not from cold, but not from his crying either. She dismissed it. Next she could hear the faint grinding of his teeth. Again she dismissed it for his way of dealing with emotional pain. She only realised something was really wrong when the tears that fell onto the photo were no longer clear liquid, but dark stains.

"Naruto?" she asked, but still he would not look at her. She removed her arms from around him and forced his head up with her hand to face her. Sudden panic caught Naruto. He rose to his feet immediately and stood back to the far end of the room. Sakura stood beside the bed, but it was too late.

Naruto's head was pounding behind his eyes as he felt his knees giving way from beneath him. He fell to one knee, hands clutching his head, hand over ears,  
>"My head," cried Naruto through his clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes "my head, it's killing me" Naruto opened his eyes looking up for Sakura, who stood motionless before him, Naruto's eyes crying, tears of crimson.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Burning

"What about her?" asked Sakura, leaning slightly close, wanting to know.

Naruto turned back to face Sakura.

"She's coming"

**Several days earlier**

Naruto curled up on the ground in a foetal position, clutching his head from his pain.

Sakura went to her knees beside him and attempted to sooth him but it was not good, he couldn't hear her over his throbbing head.

She then changed her approach and sent her chakra into his body through the palm of her hand, scanning through his body for the source of the pain, but there was no pain.

Naruto had no physical injuries. No signs of pain, but he still fidgeted on the floor from it.

"_My head, it's killing me"_

Sakura remembered what he had said when the pain had started.

"Naruto where does it hurt?" asked Sakura desperately. She knew it was his head that hurt, but she just wanted to be sure.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura when he didn't reply

"My head" replied Naruto from between his teeth.

Sakura lifted a hand to his head, where his hands covered his ears and he held his eyes shut tightly. She steadied herself with her spare hand, holding herself above him while she examined his head.

Again there was no physical damage to his head, but he still let out a scream.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't fix him when there was nothing to be fixed. She picked him up off the floor and moved him to his bed.

He curled in on himself on the bed, resuming the same position he had been on the floor.

Sakura looked at him briefly before turning to leave.

"Sakura, don't go" cried Naruto with a soft husky voice

She turned back and went over to him, kneeling by the bed so she was at eye level with him. His eyes were open wide with fear. He didn't want her to go. She was all he had.

"Naruto, I'm going to get help" replied Sakura, attempting to soothe Naruto as she stroked his blond hair.

Sakura got up to leave again, but Naruto reached out a shaking hand to her, desperate for her to stay.

"Sakura please" his voice was shaky, close to tears.

"I'll be right back. I promise" She then leant back down and kissed his bare forehead where his headband would have sat. In response Naruto lowered his hand and lay on his bed and watched Sakura leave with his sapphire eyes.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's mansion. She burst into Tsunade's office, where she slept with her head on her desk, surrounded by piles of paper.

Shizune ran in behind Sakura, surprised to find Sakura out this late at night.

"Sakura – " started Shizune in a hushed voice, but Sakura ignored her.

"Lady Tsunade" stated Sakura her voice bold and loud to wake Tsunade from her desk.

Tsunade's head shot to attention and she glared at both Sakura and Shizune.

"What?" she asked with a threating edge to her voice.

"It's Naruto," stated Sakura, having no time to waste.

"Naruto? What about him?" asked Tsunade becoming more focused on the conversation.

"I found him. But he's hurt and I can't help him"

"But what –"

"Please my Lady. He needs help" pleaded Sakura.

Tsunade stood from her desk, "lead the way Sakura"

As they entered Naruto's home, Sakura lead the way quickly to where she had left him.

She had been gone too long.

He lay on the wooden floor of his room, sweating and shuddering from the pain. He clutched the sides of his head loosely and was in a more relaxed position. But it was his eyes that got to her. His eyes had deep red streaks of blood that ran down his face.

Tsunade entered the room after Sakura and knelt beside Naruto; Shizune following behind her into the room.

Naruto was unresponsive; he hadn't noticed them entering the room.

Tsunade hovered her palm just above Naruto abdomen and sent her chakra in to examine his body.

When she pulled out she looked at him again.

"There is no physical damage to his body" stated Tsunade out loud as she reported back to Shizune and Sakura as they waited behind her. "All his pain is from inside his head"

"Can't you help him?" asked Sakura desperately as Naruto's body jerked and he let out s weak cry. The sight pulled at Sakura.

"Please my Lady, you need to help him. He remembered" pleaded Sakura

"What, he remembered? But how?" asked Shizune

Sakura was too occupied to answer, instead pointing at the photograph of their team that lay on the floor where it had fallen.

"His eye though, why are they bleeding like that?" asked Sakura, panic entering her voice that she could no longer hide.

"I'm not sure" replied Tsunade calmly as she continued to examine Naruto, now focusing on his head.

"But my Lady –"

"Calm yourself Sakura" ordered Tsunade glancing back at her.

Sakura feel silent where she stood and let tears roll down her cheeks as she watched Naruto's body shudder and jerk from the pain.

Tsunade finally moved in. She quickly pulled Naruto's hand away from the sides of his head and replaced them with her hands. Naruto attempted to place his hand back to his head, but Tsunade's hands were in the way. He let out a scream from pain and frustration; his red tears falling to the floor.

"Sakura come here" order Tsunade, "I need you to hold his body still while I work"

Sakura did as she said silently. Still crying. She moved to the other side of Naruto and placed firm hands on him, holding his body still.

She could feel his body shuddering like he would if he were cold, but he was covered in sweat and his body was to warm, like he had a fever.

Tsunade tightened her grip on Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes snapping open to look at her having finally noticed their presence.

Another shot of pain ran through Naruto causing his body to jerk. He shut his eyes tightly, unintentionally forcing more blood to seep from his tear ducts. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came before he forced his jaw closed to deal with the pain.

Tsunade's hands glowed green from her chakra. But Naruto's body didn't stop shuddering and his pain didn't leave. Tsunade continued to flow her chakra into him till his body went limp and his shuddering ceased.

Tsunade sat back exhaling deeply.

"Don't worry Sakura. I've only made him sleep"

"But what about –"

"I couldn't fix it because there is no physical damage. His pain is coming from his mind."

"But how?" asked Shizune

"I'm not sure. But I bet it's from those bastards who took him" replied Tsunade with a snarl, "Shizune take him to the hospital immediately and get him heavily sedated. I don't need him waking up from the pain just yet. I will check on him again in the morning. And have someone watching him 24/7"

"Yes my lady" replied Shizune as she left to fetch a stretcher and someone to help from the hospital.

"Sakura," started Tsunade turning to face her. Sakura still had her hands on Naruto's sleeping body. "Go home Sakura" said Tsunade in a softer voice.

"But –"

"Go home. I will stay with Naruto till Shizune returns. You can see him tomorrow"

Sakura slowly got to her feet and glanced at Naruto before she left for home.

The next morning Sakura went straight for the hospital for her morning runs. She had wanted to ignore her duties and see Naruto, but she decided against it and focused on her duties.

After her runs were through she went straight to Naruto's room.

As she entered she saw Kakashi who stood near the end of his bed and watched him sleep.

"it's been so long hasn't it Sakura" he stated without looking to her.

Sakura entered the room and stood beside Kakashi.

"I'm glad he's home"

"He remembered" stated Sakura. Kakashi looked down at her with a silent question. "he found me here in the village," continued Sakura, "I lead him to his room and showed him the picture of all of us from when we first became team 7"

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder

"Well, now that you are here I can take a break from watching him" said Kakashi in a cheerful tone before he departed.

Sakura pulled a chair to Naruto's bed side and sat watching him for the next hour.  
>Only watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed.<p>

It was dark when Naruto stirred. Visiting hours had finished hours before, but being a medical ninja Sakura was allowed to stay, volunteering to take on the role of watching him for the night.

Naruto groaned and moved his head, opening his blue eyes to look at the white ceiling of the hospital.

"Naruto?" said sakura her voice soft and quiet.

He turned his head to face her and gave her a soft smile.

"Sakura" he replied, his eyes scanning her face. "Have you been crying?"

Sakura didn't want to say yes, but didn't want to lie and say no, especially considering he had already guessed she had – her face must have said it all.

"Sakura" Naruto's voice was sympathetic as he reached a weak hand out to her and held it to her cheek.

Through the touch of his hand she felt him shudder; a drop of blood forming in the corner of his eye.

"Naruto is it hurting?"

"No" lied Naruto.

She let out a long breath

"Has Tsunade been in to see you?"

"I don't know" replied Naruto, still studying her face. It had been a stupid question considering he had been sedated till now.

"You've grown" commented Sakura, not knowing what to say after a long pause.

Naruto only smiled back at her.

He shuddered again, clenching his jaw this time but refusing to remove his eyes from Sakura.

The door to the room opened and Naruto lowered his hand from sakura as the both looked to see who had joined them. Shizune stood in the door way.

"You're awake Naruto" she stated happily – minus the smile, as she approached them both.

Naruto only smiled in response, seemingly not having the energy of strength to speak without his pain entering his voice. His body gave a quick jerk causing him to groan from the pain.

"I will let you sleep again Naruto" stated Shizune, placing a hand on each side of his head and sending him back to sleep before he could respond.

"You should go home" stated Shizune to Sakura

"I will but I would like to stay with him for a while longer"

Shizune looked at her and sleeping Naruto for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.  
>With Shizune gone Sakura returned her attention to Naruto and laid her head on the bed beside his body and slept beside him.<p>

Naruto slept all through the next day. Sakura found it pleasant being able to start her rounds without having to do the travel from her home – not that she minded the travel, but to her it had been a refreshing change.

Usually after her rounds she would have returned to sit by Naruto, but decided to stay back and help with a pair of ninja who had returned from a mission with bad injuries that had been caused by a blast. Mending the two ninja took the most part of the day and required most of Sakura's chakra, so when she was done she lazily made her way back to her seat beside Naruto's bed and fell asleep from her exhaustion.

Sakura didn't know exactly how long she had been asleep for when she did wake. It was night outside the window and the hospital hallways echoed distant footsteps as a nurse checked the patients. Sakura kept her head where it laid questioning on what had woken her.  
>A bad dream that she could not remember? Or a noise from outside?<p>

Naruto's side hit her head as his body jerked. Sakura lifted her head and sat up in her seat to observe Naruto. He laid still, only twitching here and there and the occasional jerk of his body. He was sweating and twisting his head. Sakura placed a hand lightly on his causing him to flinch and shoot up from his bed.  
>he sat in an upright position, sweating and breathing heavily, having not noticed Sakura.<p>

"Naruto" he turned his head to look back at her "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her, a stronger smile than the night before, his eyes softening at her.

"Don't worry Sakura, it was only a bad dream" he replied with his soft warm voice as he lay back down on his bed.

"Did you want to talk about it?" offered Sakura

Naruto locked eyes with her. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"It was about Shiri" replied Naruto his smile fading as he turned his attention to the white ceiling

"Shiri?"

"Yeah, you know, the girl I've been traveling with"

"What about her?" asked Sakura, leaning slightly close, wanting to know.

Naruto turned back to face Sakura.

"She's coming"


	3. Chapter 3: Sensation

"Yes. Yes, of course I meant it Naruto. I have always –"

Sakura was cut off when Naruto's lips touched hers.

"Come with me Sakura"

**A week earlier.**

Sakura walked down the crowded streets of the village, quiet in her thoughts.

"_She's coming"_

That's what Naruto had said. He had dreamt that Shiri was coming for him, but Naruto wasn't the sort to believe in dreams coming true.

But his statement worried her. What if he was right and Shiri was coming. Was she coming for Naruto? To take him back to their _Master_?  
>No, Sakura wouldn't let her. She wouldn't let them take Naruto away from her ever again.<p>

But Sakura remembered the first time she had run into Shiri. She hadn't stranded a chance. Their fight lasted less than a minute, how would things change this time? How would Sakura protect Naruto from her? From _them_?

But then a more disturbing thought entered her mind. What if Naruto wanted to leave?  
>The first time round Naruto had remained behind and let this happen to him to protect her.<p>

She paused in her walking, in the middle of the street the people behind her complaining about her stopping, but everyone else continued with their business.  
>Sakura felt terrible. The thought of what Naruto must have gone through to cause him this pain, to hurt and damage and to twist his mind till he was nothing more than an obedient dog to them.<br>And all to protect her.  
>Did she really mean that much to him?<br>A stupid question, Naruto had been so quick to sacrifice for her, no matter what the cost.  
>He cared so much for her and it hurt her so to realise that she had treated him so badly over the years and ignored his requests to spend time together.<br>With Sasuke gone, he and Kakashi were all that were left in their team.  
>He was her closest friend, even closer than Ino.<p>

"Hey Sakura" came Kakashi's cheery voice as he landed beside her from the roof tops.  
>He wore his usual ninja attire and held his newest novel in front of his face as he spoke.<p>

"Hey Kakashi sensei" replied Sakura, instantly putting on a fake smile, but as usual he saw straight through it, even when he had a book standing between his face and hers.

"Hey, how about we go for some lunch"

Sakura wasn't very hungry, her troublesome thoughts had made sure of that, but she nodded her head to him and followed his lead to Naruto's favourite ramen shop in the whole village.

It had become a tradition between her and Kakashi. Since Naruto's kidnapping they had come to eat at Ichiraku's ramen shop every time they met up over a meal. It had become a symbolic practice of theirs that they had never questioned, being a silent connection to Naruto, despite their distance from him at the time.

They ordered their ramen and spoke of topics such as their most recent mission, the ramen they ate and even the weather.

"So how is Naruto?" asked Kakashi changing the subject from rain patterns to Naruto in one swift move.

Sakura looked down into her soup and noodles that sat in the bottom of her bowl. She had never had the stomach to finish an entire bowl of ramen. That would have usually been Naruto's job for her.  
>She felt empty every time she couldn't finish her bowl. Every time there was some left in her bowl it reminded her of how eager Naruto had always been to finish it for her.<p>

"I think he's doing better" replied Sakura, giving another false smile to Kakashi.  
>It wasn't as though Sakura had been lying to him.<br>Over the days Naruto had been able to go longer without showing any signs of his pain, though he still remained sedated for most of the day, being woken up to eat so he wouldn't starve.

"If he is getting better, than why do you look so troubled?" questioned Kakashi.  
>Sakura had known that he would ask the question sooner or later and had used lunch as an excuse to talk to her. But she wasn't completely unhappy with the thought of telling him what was on her mind, in fact she felt it would be good for her to tell him.<p>

"It's Naruto" started Sakura

"Well, I had guessed that much"

"He's been having these bad dreams over the last few nights"

"What of?"

"He says that it's of him and Shiri. That Shiri is coming here"  
>Kakashi didn't speak, but looked deep at Sakura, pulling apart her words and reforming them in his mind.<br>"He said that Shiri was coming for him"

"And you believe this?"

"I don't want to, but he does"

"But do _you_ believe it Sakura?"

"I don't want to, but I can't get the thought out of my head. What if he is right and she does come here? What for? Will she take Naruto away again?"  
>The two of them sat silent for a long moment before Kakashi spoke, his voice calm and soothing.<p>

"We won't know till or _if_ she comes." Sakura gave him a smile, thankful for his comforting words. "Tell me, where have you been staying Sakura, at the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I can stay there with you if you'd like?"

Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei"

And that was how it was to be for the next few nights.  
>Sakura did her rounds during the day while Kakashi would occupy his day with small missions within the village, helping the civilians.<br>At night they would both meet in Naruto's room and talk with him for the short time he was able to be awake for.

His schedule had changed, he was now woken from his sedation twice a day for meals and afterward he would stay awake and talk with both Sakura and Kakashi about their time apart.

Despite Naruto's increasing health he could still only last half an hour awake before he succumb to too much pain and was sedated again till the morning.

Sakura and Kakashi would remain in his room, talking till they were too tired to talk any more.  
>Kakashi always volunteered to watch over Naruto first so that Sakura could get a few hours rest to rebuild her chakra from her day of healing the ill.<p>

She slept in her, now, usual spot in the chair beside Naruto's bed with her head beside his body on his bed.

While Sakura slept Kakashi would sit by the room's window and watch the night till he needed to sleep and Sakura took over his position as he slept on the spare hospital bed in the room.

Despite the lack of sleep, Sakura felt better with Kakashi around. Throughout the years they had been on missions he had always been there for Naruto and Sasuke and her. And he always kept his promise that he wouldn't allow them to die.

With nothing more to do in the room but to look out the window or watch Naruto sleep sakura began to think about her future.  
>What job will she do in the future?<br>She was an already qualified medical ninja, but did she really want to remain in a hospital every day.  
>She could remain on the field, being a medical ninja on missions.<br>Or she could go on to teach others to become medical ninjas like Lady Tsunade had taught Ino and her.  
>Sakura thought of Kakashi. He had been a part of the Anbu black ops before he became a sensei.<br>Sakura pictured herself being a force to be reckoned with in the Anbu black ops uniform.  
>Then she pictured herself being a teacher like Kakashi.<br>She could be a sensei that could heal her pupils if they were injured. That's more than Kakashi could do. If one of them got seriously injured all he could do was basic first aid and carry them to safety but Sakura could heal the injured person on site, either healing them completely or preventing them from death.

Sakura's attention returned to Naruto as he shifted position under the white covers.

And for that night, all was still well.

Sakura yawned as she up from Naruto's bed side. Her and Kakashi had exchanged watching shift twice ore that night and she had fallen back to sleep in her usual spot.

"Good morning Sakura" said Naruto, smiling down at her.  
>He was sitting up in bed holding an untouched red apple in his hand.<p>

Sakura shot to attention, having not wanted Naruto to see just how much she did care about him by sleeping with her head beside him like a worried mother would to an ill child.

"What are you doing awake?" Naruto had never been awake when she woke.  
>Sakura would be one her rounds before Naruto was awake for breakfast.<p>

"I woke up" laughed Naruto as though her question had been a stupid one.

"If your awake…oh no, that means I'm late on my rounds" Sakura shot out of her seat almost causing it to fall backwards.

"No Sakura," explained Naruto stopping her as she headed towards the door "you're not late. I just woke early"

Sakura thought about it for a while. If she had been late surly Tsunade would have sent Shizune to give her a lecture.  
>So instead Sakura returned to her seat and sat beside Naruto's bed as he took a bite from his apple.<p>

"How long have you been awake for?" asked Sakura, wondering how long she had with him till he would have to be sedated again to avoid the pain.

"Not too long. Probably only ten minutes" replied Naruto taking another bite.

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Only a small headache so far"

"And the dreams?"

Naruto pulled the apple away from his mouth and studied it, avoiding eye contact with sakura. He knew she asked because his repetitive dreams worried her.  
>He knew she didn't want to lose him again and any thought of Shiri or anything happening to him upset her.<p>

"Same as before" he didn't want to tell her the truth. He wanted so badly to tell her that he hadn't dreamt of anything, but she always knew when he was lying and that would only make her worry more.

"Naruto, do they worry you?" she asked him softly leaning closer to him, eager to hear his answer.

He looked up at her with a sweet honest smile that made her heart pain, never wanting him to stop smiling ever again.  
>"Of course they do Sakura" he said softly, matching his smile. "They make me worry about leaving here again" his smile weakened as he looked back to his apple.<p>

Sakura wanted to ask why they worried him, but he continued.

"It makes me worry that I will leave here"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but…. In my dreams Shiri comes and takes me away from here, but it's not like she has to force me. In my dreams it's like I've been waiting for her to come and I just leave with her without even thinking" Sakura watched his face as he studied his apple with a miserably sad face.  
>Sakura didn't know what to make from his description, but it made her worry more.<br>"You're in it you know" stated Naruto, looking back up at her with his deep sapphire eyes.

Sakura stared back at him waiting for him to continue.

"In my dream you don't want me to leave and instead you call me an idiot and then you fight me to make me stay and you start to cry," his statement sounded familiar to the two of them. It reminded her of how he explained what occurred when he had tried to bring Sasuke back before he reached Orochimaru years ago.

"Like the time you fought to keep Sasuke" stated Sakura, looking down to her feet a tear falling to the hospital floor.

"Yeah" replied Naruto softly, smiling at her sadly even though she wasn't looking.

Shortly after Naruto's headache became too much and Sakura sedated him with a touch from her chakra as Tsunade had done when she first came to his aid in his room.

That night went on as it had the previous nights with Kakashi and her staying with Naruto.

But this night was to be different.

Kakashi took his second shift watching Naruto for the night as Sakura slept beside him in her chair.

Sakura only woke when she felt Naruto's body shift in his bed. She lazily opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around the room.  
>Naruto wasn't in his bed.<br>Kakashi lay unconscious on the floor.  
>And the hospital window was left open letting the cool night air blow into the room.<p>

Sakura ran to Kakashi's side, checking his vitals. After determining that he was alright she ran towards the window and peered through the dark streets and buildings. She saw no one.  
>But she ran.<br>She ran out of the hospital and through the village's streets as fast as her legs would take her until she found them.

Shiri was walking through the front gates to the village, having knocked out the guards who now lay on the ground unconscious and the other dead.  
>Shiri was leading Naruto away and out of the village, just like his dreams had predicted over the last week.<p>

"Naruto!" cried Sakura as she ran towards him.

He turned and gave her a desperate, sad look. Happy to see her, but sad to see her all at once. The emotions his eyes showed were mixed and confusing to the both of them.

Shiri turned on the spot from in front of Naruto and snarled at her, showing her large canines.  
>She went to take a step towards Sakura to force her away from Naruto, but stopped when Naruto turned and lifted a hand towards her, ordering her to stop.<p>

Naruto turned back towards Sakura who had reached him now and stood before him looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Please Naruto don't go" she pleaded to him.

Naruto looked back down at her shining eyes and wished he didn't have to leave her again. Not again.

"Sakura, I know this will only end with us fighting like Sasuke and I had"

"Naruto, you don't have to leave with her. Stay here please." She pleaded again, taking hold of his hand. Tears falling from her face.

Naruto raised a hand to her cheek, rubbing away tears with his thumb.

"Before, back in my apartment, you kissed me. Right here" He pointed a finger to his bare forehead, "Did you really mean it?" he asked

Behind him Shiri snarled with frustration. Just wanting to leave the village and not hang around longer than necessary.

"Yes. Yes, of course I meant it Naruto. I have always –"

Sakura was cut off when Naruto's lips touched hers.

"Come with me Sakura" 


	4. Chapter 4: Ashes

"And here," she pointed to a set of footprints on the other side of the large puddle that continued through the grass, "There is only a single person's set of foot prints. And not Naruto's" Shiri paused to look over to Sakura waiting to hear her view.

"They took him" finished Sakura.

**Several days earlier…**

"_Come with me Sakura"_

And she did.  
>She left the village with Naruto and Shiri right there and then.<br>And she didn't look back, no matter how much she wanted to.

Sakura didn't want to lose Naruto again.  
>She didn't want to fight him as his dreams had suggested.<br>So she left with him. If they were going to do what they did to Naruto again, she would be there to stop them.

And if they tried doing it to her, she would fight. Fight till she was free.  
>No matter what, she couldn't let what happened to Naruto happen to her, or else, there would be no one left to pull Naruto out of the darkness that they had forced him into.<p>

And Sakura was certain that Naruto would protect her, like he always has.  
>Because he loved her and she knew it.<p>

The three of them bounded through the trees, Shiri leading the way.

Naruto knew that she could be hostile and would eliminate Sakura the moment she was given the chance if she felt that Sakura was a threat to either Naruto or herself..  
>Every time she and Sakura had met, Naruto was the only one standing between them.<p>

Shiri dropped from tree level and landed on the ground below, waiting for Naruto and Sakura to join them.

"This should be far enough" she stated with her back turned to them.

Naruto nodded and made a noise of agreement.  
>He had a serious look upon his face.<p>

Sakura felt that she was missing something.

Shiri turned back to face them both and lunged at Naruto's throat, pushing him off his feet and back against a tree.

"How did you do it?" she snarled in question.

Sakura wanted to rush in and help Naruto, but she couldn't. Something in the look of Naruto's eyes told her that everything was under control. So sakura waited and trusted Naruto's judgment of Shiri.

"Do what?"

"Free yourself"

Naruto answered her with a look past Shiri to Sakura. Shiri let out a sigh and released Naruto who remained standing by the tree.

"Her? She broke it, but how?" asked Shiri snarling as she pointed over to Sakura

"She's close to me. My guess is that that had a big part in it" answered Naruto, following Shiri with his eyes as she paced like a caged animal.

"Master was furious when I returned without you"

"Did he hurt you?" asked Naruto a sudden edge to his voice

Shiri remained silent and kicked at the ground as she paused in her pacing.

"Shiri!" snarled Naruto in a tone that warned her not to keep anything form him.

Sakura wasn't accustomed to seeing Naruto being a leader figure or ordering people around or being forceful, especially to girls.

He walked over to Shiri and pulled her jacket off her body in such a determined manner that it scared Sakura at first till Naruto took a step back at Shiri and his expression softened.  
>Beneath the jacket Naruto had pulled off her, she was wearing a black singlet top and her bare arms were covered in red lines.<p>

Shiri continued looking down at the ground as Naruto approached her from behind and slowly lifted the back of her singlet enough to show the skin of her lower back, causing Shiri to cringe in pain as her top rubbed against her raw blood red whip marks on her back.

Naruto dropped her top, letting it fall back to her skin and took a step back from her.

"Shiri, I'm so sorry" said Naruto with a pained expression on his face from the pain he had caused her.  
>Shiri looked up at him now, her eyes sad for the first time.<p>

"I want to be free again. Like you"

Naruto didn't respond to her plea but stared at her with his same sad expression, hating himself for the pain he had caused her.

"I'm sorry Shiri, I don't know how to help you." Said Naruto apologetically

Shiri looked up to him with pleading eyes before facing Sakura.

"She helped you" she was speaking to Naruto but her eyes were fixed on Sakura. "But I have no one to help me"

"You have me" replied Naruto giving her a soft smile.  
>Shiri returned her attention to him, returning a soft smile to him.<p>

"Master is still searching for you" stated Shiri changing to her back-to-business tone "That's why I came. He refused to let me be the one to retrieve so he sent others instead. So that's why I came here. I had to get to you before they did."

Shiri paused, expecting Naruto to speak but continued when he didn't

"If I hadn't gotten to you first, they would have done terrible things to you Naruto. They planned to redo the treatment on you right there and then to force you back, but," she trailed off "You trust me don't you Naruto?" something in her voice and eyes were desperate when she asked.

"With my life Shiri" replied Naruto, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by everything that was happening. It was all too fast, especially Shiri. Sakura had only known Shiri to be an emotionless monster who was quick to kill, but here, she wanted to be free.

"_Sakura, you see, Naruto is like me now. He is no more than a prisoner here"_

Sakura remembered what Shiri had said when she spoke to Naruto for the last time before he forced her away.  
>Shiri had known the empty feeling Naruto had for the entire time. She knew she wasn't the same, that she was empty, incomplete.<br>And she wanted to be complete again.

"I will help you Shiri. I promise" He continued to smile before turning to face Sakura, "But first. Sakura,"

"Uh, y-yes Naruto"

"Please, can you help her?"

Sakura couldn't completely understand what Naruto was asking of her.  
>He wanted her to heal the <em>person<em> who had forced her away from him.  
>Sakura was about to refuse, but the look in Naruto's eyes looked sadly desperate and she couldn't help but to agree for his sake.<p>

Naruto took a step back to give Sakura room as she cautiously made her way to Shiri.  
>She gave one final glance to Naruto before placing her flat palm against Shiri's back and began to push her chakra to her wounds.<br>Beneath her touch Shiri flinched and snarled from the pain, but otherwise remained silent throughout the process.

While Shiri and Sakura kneeled on the ground during the healing process Naruto stood guard, looking uncharacteristically cautious.

Once done sakura stood silently and took several steps away from Shiri still cautious towards her.  
>Which Naruto had seemed to notice as he watched Sakura's movements.<p>

"What next?" Asked Naruto as Shiri rose to her feet and rolled a shoulder, testing out Sakura's handy work

"Well, I reached you because I knew where to look first. The others Master sent will be heading towards your village now so we should move as far away from the village as possible"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Shiri turned and began to head in the direction away from the village; Naruto standing back till he was level with Sakura before they both followed Shiri's lead.

Together the three of them rose to the tree branches and bounded along them. Naruto hung back with Sakura as Shiri lead the three of them further from the village.

"Naruto, how do you know it isn't a trap?" asked Sakura, knowing that Shiri couldn't hear her and Naruto from her distance ahead

Naruto looked at Sakura as they travelled with a quizzical look.  
>"I trust her" replied Naruto<p>

"But how –"

"Sakura, when you spend all your time with the same person all day, every day, you tend to pick up their personality" said Naruto, adding in a cheerful laugh

Sakura smiled at him, knowing he was right and thinking of how much he had grown since they had been separated.  
>It reminded her of Naruto and her.<br>She could read him easily after spending so much time with him over the years.

They travelled throughout the night and through the next day, careful not to push themselves too much till they reached a large body of water.  
>Naruto decided that they would rest for the night within the trees by the water.<p>

Sakura was surprised at how long Naruto had been able to go before any pain had shown.  
>She knew he had had a slight headache for the most part of their traveling but it was only now that he needed to sleep the pain away so he could continue moving the next day.<p>

In the moonlight Sakura walked in the shallows of the cool water.  
>Shiri and Naruto had been sleeping, but unable to sleep she stood ankle deep in the water staring up at the starry sky wondering where everything had gone wrong.<p>

A twig snapped, catching her attention from behind. She pulled out a kunai and turned to face her opponent lowering it slightly when she saw it was Shiri.  
>As Shiri came up beside Sakura in the water, Sakura continued to hold her kunai, only lowering it to give Shiri less of a reason to attack her if she really was like an animal that would attack when feeling threatened.<br>Shiri stopped beside Sakura and watched the sky just as Sakura had been.

"Are you glad?" asked Shiri not removing her eyes from the sky above.

"About what?"

"Naruto. Having him back"

Sakura returned her kunai to her pouch. "Yes" was all she managed to say.

Shiri smiled up at the moon.  
>"He is glad too. I would like to be as glad as him again"<br>Sakura didn't respond as Shiri continued to speak. She only watched Shiri's expression and heard her words as she watched the sky  
>"But He has you. I have no one. Master made sure of that"<p>

"Who is this _Master_ guy?"

"He is….our Master. He's the one who made us the way we are. Naruto and I. And many others. He made us his obedient dogs by forcing us to this treatment" Shiri lowered her gaze from the stars to the shimmering pebbles beneath the water's surface.

"What is this treatment? How does it work?" Sakura really wanted to know what exactly this _treatment_ was.  
>She had asked Naruto before when he was awake in the hospital one night but he had avoided the question or only explained what she already knew.<p>

"The first dose just makes you hurt. Makes your head hurt, _a lot._ By doing so we eventually agree to take the second dose of the treatment to get rid of the pain, and it does, but some people need more doses than others. And sometimes when people don't give in to the pain and agree, Master forces them too by threatening them. Like how he got Naruto to agree to the treatment by using you"

Sakura knew all this already, but actually hearing it said out loud somehow shocked her.  
>She knew Naruto had agreed to it to save her from the same thing.<br>She knew that it caused them pain.

Sakura looked down at the shimmering pebbles by her feet.  
>"Naruto, never told me" she said feeling as though she hadn't been there for him. That she had let him down because he didn't trust her enough to open up to her.<p>

"Don't take it personally," said Shiri giving a shy smile to Sakura "he just doesn't like to talk about it"

Sakura returned her smile to Shiri before she turned back to return to their make shift camp, sakura following behind her.

Traveling the next day, Naruto had observed that Sakura was more comfortable around Shiri and didn't maintain as much as a distance anymore. This made Naruto feel more relaxed as they travelled.

Shiri dropped back from her leading position to level with Naruto as they moved from branch to branch.

"Naruto"

"What is it?"

"We're not alone"

Naruto nodded to her acknowledging her words.

In a lot of ways she reminded him of Kiba. Her pointed teeth and claws and her enhanced senses of smell and hearing, gave her more the abilities of an animal than that of an ordinary human.

Paying closer attention to their surroundings Naruto began to hear the faint noises of incoming ninja that the Master had sent after him, and by now, most likely Shiri also.

"Shiri"  
>She glanced over at him, waiting for him to speak<p>

"Take Sakura and leave" 

Sakura had been close enough to hear him talk to Shiri and dropped back to be at their level.  
>"Wait Naruto –"<p>

"They are after me, so you two get out of here. I will lead them away and meet back up with you"

"Where?" responded Shiri

"Point C" stated Naruto before picking up his pace, leaving the two of them behind.

"C'mon Sakura" Shiri grabbed Sakura by the wrist knowing she would follow Naruto if she didn't and pulled her to the side as they began traveling towards point C.

As Naruto continued ahead he heard the faint noises of the ninja following him. He was relieved that they were following him and not Sakura and Shiri.  
>The plan was working.<br>But he had lied.  
>He got the ninja to follow him and not the others, but he didn't know what to do next.<p>

He could try to outrun them, but the odds were against him. They had tracked him this far and now that they had sight of him he doubted he would lose them easily.

He thought of turning to fight them, but he didn't know how many ninja were behind him.

He chose to fight.

Naruto continued forward, quickly bounding to the higher level of tree branches and turning in between a bound to throw several shuriken towards the ninja.

During his turn he saw three ninja following him. He knew there could be more, but decided not to think of it at the moment.

One of the ninja was slower than the other and was hit lightly, but not enough to slow him.

"Shadow clone jutsu" cried Naruto as four more versions of him appeared.

He switched position with his four clones several times to disguise his position among them before all five Naruto's split and went in separate directions.

The three ninja following split at the last moment, following three of the five Naruto.

One of the ninja chose the correct path by luck and was on the real Naruto's tail.

"Damn" snarled Naruto to himself through his teeth as he noticed the ninja following him.

Mid bound he turned in the air throwing several more shuriken towards the ninja, but he dodged them all, throwing several back in return.  
>Naruto dodged a close one by moving to another tree's branch just in time as the shuriken landed deep into a branch with a solid thud.<p>

The ninja stayed hot on Naruto's tail.

Naruto had lost focus in his surroundings and hesitated when the trees came to a stop, a vast grassland standing before him.

Naruto cursed to himself for pausing as a shuriken landed in the back of his knee, his leg collapsing beneath him from the impact.

He fell from the branch and stumbled on the ground. He pulled the shuriken out of the back of his knee and recycled it by throwing it at the ninja who was closing in at him.  
>But as before the ninja easily avoided the flying object.<p>

Naruto managed to his feet and ignored the pain as he ran along the line of tree, remaining on the border of trees and grassland.  
>He didn't want to be caught out in the open where he was an easy target for someone who was up in the trees. He wouldn't make it out of range before the ninja would throw a weapon at him.<br>But Naruto also didn't want to run through the trees on the ground as anything – such as a ninja – above him would have an easy shot at him.  
>So Naruto stuck to the border between the trees and grass.<p>

He had expected the ninja to follow overhead in the trees and wait for an opening, but instead the ninja followed Naruto across the ground.

This changed things.

Naruto turned into the tall grass of the grassland that rose above his head.  
>The grass was tall and lush, hiding his position and not making too much noise as he ran through the fields of green.<p>

The ground was moist, often opening up to small streams or soggy marsh land.

"Water style: Serpent's prison" cried the man following Naruto.

"Shit"

Four serpent figures made from the surrounding water rose on each side of Naruto and closed in on him.

Even as Naruto continued to run they kept pace with him, moving closer till they circled him, merging into a single sphere around him, and imprisoning him in water.

Just as Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse – it did.

Excess water from the water serpents flowed into the sphere prison and quickly submerged Naruto, leaving him holding his breath and struggling through the heavy water.

Naruto struggled for air as the time slowly passed by.  
>Through the water he could see the figure of the ninja approach the sphere of water before Naruto had no oxygen left and his vision fell to black.<p>

"He should be here by now" snarled Shiri as she paced.

They had made it point C, which turned out being a rundown old shack that sat in the middle of the forest slowly being overgrown by creeping plants.

Sakura was beginning to worry. They had been waiting at point C for over an hour already and the sun was beginning to set.

"We should go look for him" suggested Sakura, rising to her feet.  
>Her backside sore after sitting on the rundown shack's porch for too long.<p>

Shiri stared at her for a long moment before nodding her head in agreement before they both headed back to where they had split form Naruto.

Shiri had the hunting skills of an animal.  
>Her tracking was pin point accurate.<p>

They followed to faintest scent (that only Shiri could smell) and the smallest details in the trees' bark from where feet had hit.

Following the trail they reached an open grassland.

Making it to the ground they followed the footprints that Naruto and his pursuer had left and the pushed over stalks of grass that created a pathway deeper into the grassland.

Shortly into the grassland the ground became soggy and moist till they reached a large puddle of water that had pushed aside the surrounding stalks, creating a perfect circular impression.

"A water jutsu was used here" stated Shiri after a closer observation into the shape of the impression in the grass.  
>"And here," she pointed to a set of footprints on the other side of the large puddle that continued through the grass, "There is only a single person's set of foot prints. And not Naruto's" Shiri paused to look over to Sakura waiting to hear her view.<p>

"They took him" finished Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5: Regrowth Final chapter

"You really meant it?"

Sakura paused, thinking of what he was talking about.

She replied to him by leaning in and kissing his bare forehead for the second time and smiling softly back at him.

"I meant it"

**The previous day..**

Naruto sat up in his cell, flinching from a shot of pain from the back of his knee.

He recalled the ninja trapping him in a water jutsu and him passing out and then waking up in a cell.

He knew exactly where he was.  
>The Master's base; where Naruto's hell had first begun to burn as he lost his mind and became an obedient dog.<p>

His cell stunk as it always had, but to his surprise he wasn't alone this time.

As Naruto shifted, scraping his sandals against the concrete he heard a small voice.

"W-who is there?" the voice was quiet and scared.

Naruto turned to face the back of the cell.  
>Leaning against the far concrete wall was a small figure of a young teenage girl, no older than 14.<br>She sat in the corner bundled up in a grey blanket that was a part of the cell's so called bed.

"My name is Naruto"

The girl lifted her face from her huddled position in the blankets. In the faint lighting emitted by the close hallway lights Naruto could see that she was blindfolded, wet streaks that ran down her face sparkled in the faint light, memories of recent tears.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto making his voice soft and pleasant to not frighten the fragile looking girl.

"El-Elvaree" replied the girl.

Naruto crawled on all fours to where the girl sat and stopped in front of her, returning himself to a sitting position.

"Why – " Naruto paused as the girl flinched from his voice. She hadn't heard him move and was frightened by him suddenly being so close.

Naruto continued to speak, softening his voice.  
>"It's alright Elvaree. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to ask why you are in here?"<p>

Elvaree opened her mouth to reply but stopped when a louder, harsher voice spoke.

"Ah Naruto, nice to see you've met your new cell mate" the man's voice was cruel and mocking.

Naruto turned to face the dark silhouette that stood on the other side of the cell bars.  
>The man had strong broad shoulders that suited his harsh voice well.<p>

"Master" hissed Naruto through his teeth as he snarled at the man.

"Oh Naruto. It's nice to hear you say my name again, but there is no need to sound so harsh" laughed the Master.

Elvaree gave out a sob from behind him, increasing Naruto's anger.

"Why are you doing this?" ordered Naruto, his anger entering his voice.

"Why not" mocked the Master, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders. A twisted smile plastered on his face.

Naruto snarled at him.

"It's a shame really Naruto. You use to be one of my best ninja. Now look at you. You're a stray without a home. A – "

"I have a home!" exclaimed Naruto. His loud voice silencing Elvaree and causing her to flinch.

The Master gave an amused _humph_ before he turned and left into the hallway, calling back,  
>"Don't worry Naruto. All stray dogs get adopted eventually. And I guess I will be the one to adopt you again" and with that the Master left the room full of cells laughing.<p>

Naruto's rage was growing to be too much for him. If he kept it bottled up inside him it would peak the fox's interest and he would then try to coax Naruto into using his power.

Naruto turned and punched one of the cell's walls.  
>Instantly he withdrew his hand close to his body and clenched his teeth from the throbbing pain in his knuckles.<p>

"N-Naruto, a-are you alright?" asked Elvaree looking in Naruto's where abouts direction.  
>Naruto calmed himself before making his way back to Elvaree and thanking her for her concern before he moved his hand to her face and removed her blindfold.<p>

Her eyes were very familiar to Naruto.

That night in the cell Naruto had given the bed to Elvaree to sleep on and he lay on the cold concrete floor. He stared up at the matching concrete ceiling and let out a sigh.

He wondered where Sakura and Shiri were.

Were they still waiting for him at point C?  
>He doubted it. Shiri was an impatient person and with her tracking skills, it wouldn't be long till she reached this place.<p>

His mind then went to Sakura.  
>Was Sakura still with Shiri?<br>Had something happened to her?  
>Had the remaining ninja found them?<p>

Thoughts continued to race through his head about where his friends might be.

Then his mind went back to when he first remembered team 7.  
>When Sakura had taken him to his old room and showed him the old picture of their team. His head had begun to pound and for the first time in a long time he saw a light shine in his hell.<br>Sakura had pulled him out of his hell. She was the opposite too hell.  
>She had never given up on him.<br>And he loved her for that as much as he loved her all together.

And the kiss.  
>She had kissed him on his forehead as a way to promise her return when she had to leave him to get him medical help.<p>

"_Yes. Yes, of course I meant it Naruto. I have always –"_

He remembered her words when he had asked her about her kiss and asked her to leave the village with him.  
>For her, the situation must have hit close to home. A simular thing had happened between her and Sasuke when she tried to prevent him to leave when he wanted to seek out Orochimaru.<br>She had begged him to stay and when he refused she asked to join him so she didn't have to be alone.

But this time it was the other way around.  
>Naruto was the one who had asked her to join him.<p>

He wondered how she had felt at that moment.  
>He wondered if she would have been better off to have stayed in the village.<p>

But he had to admit that he was happy for her company.

Being with her he felt safer than he ever did with Shiri.  
>Sakura wouldn't let him be pulled into his hell again.<br>And if he did, then she would be there for him to pull him out again.

He thought of her words again.  
>The words she said when she answered his question about the kiss.<p>

Why hadn't he let her finish what she wanted to say.  
>He wish he had. He wanted to know how she felt.<p>

"Naruto, are you awake?" asked Elvaree, her voice a whisper.  
>She turned in the bed to face him on the ground.<p>

Naruto folded his hand behind his head and turned his head to face her.  
>"Yeah"<p>

"I never answered why I was here"

"That's alright. You don't have to Elvaree" he smiled at her weakly to reassure her that she didn't have to tell him.

Elvaree nodded her head in the faint light and closed her eyes again.  
>"Good night Naruto"<p>

"Night"

The next morning Naruto had a plan.  
>His mind hadn't stopped all night, giving him no rest.<p>

He had spent the night worrying about Sakura and Shiri and he had spent the night planning – not that he was the best with plans.  
>But it sounded good to him.<p>

"Sound good to you?" he asked Elvaree after discussing his plan with her quietly.

She nodded her head excitedly.  
>"But first Naruto, there is something I wanted to ask you"<p>

Naruto looked at her, waiting.

"You know Shiri don't you?"

Naruto nodded to her

"Well, she…she is –"

"It's alright Elvaree. I know" he smiled at her

And she smiled back. The most real smile she had ever given him.

"You ready" he asked her as he rose to his feet, his knee injury having healed thanks to the fox.  
>Elvaree nodded to him and rose to her feet beside him.<p>

Naruto brought his hands level to his chest and crossed his first and middle fingers to perform his shadow clone jutsu.

In several clouds of smoke appeared four pairs of Naruto.  
>Out of the eight clones Naruto had created, half of them formed the transformation hand sign and transformed themselves into replicas of Elvaree.<p>

One of the remaining Naruto clones approached the real Naruto and created a Rasengan ball of swirling chakra in the palm of Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto as he forced his ball of chakra into the metal bars and smashed them open with ease.

Quickly all of the clones and the original Naruto and Elvaree entered the hallway and split in their pairs and headed in separate directions to escape the base.

Naruto grabbed hold of Elvaree's hand as they ran through the hallways, ignoring any people they passed. As long as none of the people they passed were ninja they would be fine.

Further away a pair of Naruto's clones were taken down in puffs of smoke and the knowledge from the pair immediately entered Naruto's mind.

They did have ninja inside the base's hallways. That would be a problem. But Naruto continued to run. He didn't have the time to stop and create more clones.

The more he created the more that would be taken down and the faster he would become exhausted.

Ahead in the hallway was a door, different from the others. Naruto knew from memory that that door opened out into the open and that he could escape through it.

Elvaree stumbled in her running. She had been in the cell to long and hadn't the energy to continue.

Naruto paused ahead of her in the hallway and squatted lower for her.  
>"Get on. When we make it through that door we will have to be fast"<p>

Elvaree didn't question him and perched herself on his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

He continued towards the door, yells echoing down the hall from behind them.  
>But he didn't worry about them, they weren't guards or ninja. The real threat was outside the doors and he would have to move quickly to avoid their attacks.<p>

He burst out into the open, the sunlight blinding him for a moment but he didn't stop, he picked up his pace till he was running at his full speed, crossing the expanse of grass that surrounded the base, till he was close to the trees.  
>Several kunai and shuriken landed just out of reach from him and he immediately took on an evasive mauver he had learnt from foxes – weaving.<p>

In the wild, when a fox was being chased it would weave, running in a zigzag pattern to avoid any direct attacks.  
>And that's what Naruto did.<p>

He ran all the while zigzagging till he was amongst the trees, successfully avoiding the ninja weapons which came his way.  
>In the trees he launched himself up into the branches and bounded across them.<p>

One of his shadow clone pairs had made it out of the base and was distracting the remaining ninja giving him a chance to make distance from the following ninja.

Naruto summoned his chakra and formed six Naruto clones and sent them to attack the following ninja to give him time to increase the distance between him and his pursuers.

Behind him Elvaree hugged him tighter and whispered to his ear as he moved,  
>"Thank you Naruto"<p>

Naruto smiled at her, not that she could have seen it.  
>He didn't like to sound cruel and to be forceful against girls, but it was necessary.<p>

"Elvaree, for repayment for me freeing you, I want you to do something for me. I want you to face Shiri."

"Oh no, I can't do that. Not after –"

"If you don't I will leave you behind" retorted Naruto trying to put as much edge into his voice as possible.  
>He gritted his teeth, hating how horrible he sounded.<p>

"A-alright then" replied Elvaree lowering her head with misery and her misery entering her voice.

Naruto continued moving.  
>From behind him he could hear his clones fighting against the pursuing ninja and to occasional <em>poof<em> from one of his clones being destroyed.

In mid bound from a branch he was hit by another ninja, forcing him down to the ground. From the impact Elvaree had fallen off Naruto's back before landing on the ground in a heap several meters away from where Naruto and his attacker landed.

Naruto and the ninja rolled on the ground till his attacker gained the advantage and pinned Naruto to the forest floor with her legs on either side of his body and holding his arms firmly against the ground.

It was Shiri who had hit him.

She glared at him for a moment before getting off him and apologizing reluctantly for hitting him.  
>Shiri was never the one to apologize.<p>

"Sorry Naruto, I thought you were the enemy"

Naruto stood and dusted himself off before heading to where Elvaree had fallen and confirming that she was alright.

From behind Shiri, Sakura landed on the round gracefully from the branches above.

"Naruto" stated Sakura, her voice surprised and happy to see him unharmed.

"How did you escape?" asked Shiri as Naruto turned back around to face them, standing himself in front of Elvaree, concealing her from Shiri.  
>From behind Naruto Elvaree nervously made her way to her feet and stood behind him, hunching over slightly to conceal herself.<p>

"I used my Rasengan to break out and created clones as a distraction while I escaped with Elvaree"

As though on cue, Elvaree wrapped her weak arms tight around Naruto's waist so she could feel more secure with the situation. Naruto was the only one to protect her fragile body.

Sakura focussed on the young girl's arms around Naruto's waist as Shiri and Naruto continued talking about how he had escaped, neither of them moving.  
>At first Sakura had felt a burning pain in her chest when she saw someone else holding Naruto, but after a moment of observing the girl's nervously shaking arms, she knew she was only scared and holding onto Naruto for protection.<br>Strangely enough the girl clutching Naruto made her smile, finding it sweet how she clung to him.

"Shiri, I want you to meet someone" announced Naruto as he placed his hands around the wrists of the arms around him.  
>He gently pulled the girl off him and moved so he stood to her side, still holding her wrists to comfort her as her knees began to shake from viewing Shiri.<p>

"Shiri, this is Elvaree"

Shiri studied the girl for a long moment.  
>"Who is she?" she asked, confused.<p>

From hearing Shiri's words the young girl let her knees collapse under her and sat on the ground in a heap, hiding her face in her hands and began to cry.

Shiri was a bit taken aback by the girl's sudden change and her reaction to her words.

"w-what did I do?" she asked almost as though in panic.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when two enemy ninja pounced on Sakura.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto, starting to make his way towards Sakura to help her when a distinct voice halted him.

"I wouldn't Naruto"  
>Naruto's face turned white, and he looked as though he would be sick.<p>

Sakura went to call out to him when she felt a prick against her skin and an unknown fluid being forced into her.  
>Instantly her body went limp against her will and the ninja that had held her left her on the ground.<br>She tried to move but her body was unresponsive. All she was capable of doing was breathing and watching the figures before her.

"M-master" Shiri's voice was full of panic as her expression matched Naruto's and the girl on the forest floor stopped her weeping and listened.

Sakura moved her eyes, the only part of her body she could move, and looked at the stark figure at the edge of her vision to view the _Master_.

The wretched man wore a suit with broad shoulders and a red tie that stood out against his black clothing.

"Naruto, my boy, where did things go wrong, you were such a good obedient pet, now look at you. A mangy stray" the Master wore a mocking smile and held his hands in his pockets as his two ninja that had come with him joined him where he stood.

Naruto's expression hardened and he snarled at him.

"If anyone here is a dog, it's you!" retorted Naruto, still no one moving.

The Master's smile faded into a angered frown.  
>"How rude. Shiri,"<br>At mention of her name she looked up at her Master, her eyes wide with terror.  
>"Shiri, restrain him"<p>

Shiri grabbed Naruto by the throat with superhuman speed and pinned him against a tree by his throat, his feet hanging above the ground.  
>Shiri's sharp nails dug into his flesh and released thin lines of blood from each of the points in his neck where she held him, but Naruto didn't move. He didn't struggle or speak. He only watched Shiri with sad blue eyes that reminded Sakura of the ocean.<p>

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I can't stop myself," she bit her lip, her eyes taking on a watery appearance as the spoke, "he still has control over me"

"Naruto," the Master's voice seemed loud and bold in the quiet forest, "come back with me"

"Go to hell" replied Naruto glancing over to the Master.

"Shiri, kill him" ordered the Master.

Tears began to fall from Shiri's eyes as her hand tightened around his throat; Naruto clenching his teeth from her nails digging deeper into his neck as he began to struggle for air.

"Shiri, Elva – "

"Why don't you fight back?" exclaimed Shiri desperately

The Master and his two ninja stood back and watched with glee as he watched his two favourite pets.

"Fight back! Fight back Naruto! Don't just sit there and let me take your life away. Fight back!" Shiri was desperate.

"Shiri – "

"Naruto!" pleaded Shiri

He did as she said.  
>He raised his arms to her back and pulled her down hard against his raised knee.<br>Shiri weakened her grip on him as she momentarily gasped for air.  
>Naruto raised his leg further, placing a foot against her stomach and pushing her away from him so she fell to the ground several meters away.<p>

Sakura watched Naruto as he stood motionless, his eyes glued to Shiri and his expression serious and sad.

"Shiri, what are you doing? Kill him"

Against her will Shiri rose to her feet and went for Naruto, racking her claws at him this way and that, but Naruto dodged each of her attacks with ease, having sparred against each other many times – they knew each other's every move before they made it.

Naruto side stepped and lunged backwards graceful dodging Shiri's attacks till he miss stepped and her claws came down against his collar bone.  
>His wound was only a flesh wound but her claws were sharp enough to have cleaned through his clothing with ease to reach his skin. Naruto pushed a palm hard against her chest, forcing her back several feet.<p>

"Shiri!" called her Master from the side lines "Kill him now!"

"Just shut up!" screamed Shiri back at him, her body shaking from the effort to hold back her body from obeying his orders.

Shiri smiled at Naruto as her body trembled from the effort and tears of blood streaked her face.

"My head. I forgot what the pain felt like"

Naruto stood to his full height as he relaxed his posture.

"Shiri, kill him. You cannot disobey me, you ungrateful bitch! And after all I did for you and your sister. If it weren't for me you both would have starved to death on the streets!"

She ignored her Master's words.

"Elvaree" said Naruto with a soft and kind voice.  
>Elvaree looked up from her hands to him with tear stains from her eyes to her chin.<br>He held a hand out to her as she cautiously stood and reached for him, holding his hand and standing slightly behind him, watching everyone nervously.

"Shiri," Naruto faced Shiri now as he spoke, "Shiri come meet Elvaree. I can't help you, but she can"  
>He smiled at Shiri as she opened her mouth from shock as she studied the girl peering at her from behind Naruto.<p>

Tears continued to run down her face, diluted with red from a mix of blood and her tears. She raised a hand to the side of her head and clutched it as she smiled at the girl, refusing to give in to her pain.  
>"Elvaree" stated Shiri her voice wavering from her tears.<p>

Elvaree eyes opened wide as she moved out from Naruto's shadow, releasing his hand as she made her way more confidently towards Shiri with open arms.

"Sister" cried Elvaree as she wrapped her weak arms around her big sister's body.

Behind them the Master let out a snarl.

"You pathetic dog. I have to do everything myself don't I" he stepped forward reaching a hand for Elvaree. But Shiri was to slow to move as the ninja accompanying the Master pounced on her to restrain her as the Master ripped her little sister from her.

Naruto reacted almost instinctively, rushing over to the Master and punching him hard in the side of the mouth causing him to release Elvaree who ran to where Sakura lay paralysed on the ground.

The Master's hard fist came down hard against Naruto's face with such force Naruto was forced back against a tree, spitting out blood as he regained his footing, but he was to slow.  
>The Master had iron fists and contained the same chakra control Sakura did, making his hit that much more powerful.<br>He hit Naruto in the chest, forcing him with such power against the tree that the tree fell backwards and Naruto was flung back into the next tree that stood behind it.

As Naruto gasped for air, coughing up blood, he saw the Master patiently making his way towards him, rolling up the sleeves of his suit readying himself for the finishing blow.

Behind him Shiri finished the remaining ninja off with a stroke of her claws against his throat, spilling his blood over the forest floor.

With her hands covered in blood, she turned her attention to the Master who was making his way over to Naruto.

She ran up behind him and stroked her claws across his back, causing the Master to arch his back from the hit.  
>Angered he turned to face Shiri.<br>"You filthy mutt!"  
>He went to hit her with a chakra fuelled fist but missed.<br>He had a heavy build which slowed his movement as he regained his balance and stood straight.

Shiri knew this.

She ran straight to him with her superhuman speed and stroked her claws upwards against his front.  
>Her claws dug into his flesh just below his rib cage and tore upwards through his chest and cut through his throat, stopping under his chin, leaving four perfect line of blood along his front.<p>

Shiri stood back to observe her inflictions on him. He stood perfectly still for a brief moment, displaying his four red vertical wounds with his chin lifted to the sky where it had been forced to from Shiri's hit.

The Master's body gave one last tremble before it fell limply to the floor, his vacant eyes staring at nothing.

Shiri released a breath and made her way to Naruto, pulling him to his feet as he wheezed for air and blood crept form the corner of his mouth. He smiled at her.

Shiri knew what he meant by his smile and nodded back at him, before aiding him back to Sakura's side.

She placed him against a tree and searched one of the ninja she had struck down for a vile of clear yellow liquid. Draining the fluid into a needle she returned to Sakura and Naruto and injected Sakura with the needle.

"You will be able to move again in a few minutes," explained Shiri to Sakura who stared up at her from the ground, "until then just take it easy. You will need to help Naruto when you can move again"

Shiri then turned her attention to her younger sister and hugged her tightly.

When Sakura could move again she went to Naruto's side and began to heal his wounds.  
>Naruto smiled at her.<p>

"What?" asked Sakura, questioning his expression.

"You really meant it?"

Sakura paused, thinking of what he was talking about.

She replied to him by leaning in and kissing his bare forehead for the second time and smiling softly back at him.

"I meant it"


End file.
